Joe's Adventures
Joe's Adventures is the third story DLC in Mafia II. It puts the player in control of Joe Barbaro, taking place in 1950, while his best friend Vito Scaletta is in prison. Overview The game also features new arcade style missions similar to Jimmy's Vendetta, but also has story missions and cutscenes like Mafia II. Joe’s Adventures continues the prodigious crime drama of Mafia II through the eyes of Joe Barbaro, Vito Scaletta’s best friend, during the six years that Vito spends in prison. The game add-on extends the original narrative of Mafia II by combining a dramatic storyline with intense arcade-style gameplay that opens up several new areas in Empire Bay and items for players to get their hands dirty with. Impulsive and unpredictable, Joe Barbaro has been at Vito’s side since childhood. That is, until Vito gets caught and sent to prison. In Joe’s Adventures, Joe uncovers the truth behind Vito’s prison sentence and what’s really going on in the Clemente crime family. Joe’s Adventures offers an engaging narrative and allows players to explore new locations, including a train station, the cathouse, a boat yard, a seasonally changing lakefront and some never-before-seen buildings in Empire Bay. This exciting new chapter in the Mafia II saga includes new clothing, collectibles and even more classic 40’s and 50’s music. In addition to the story-based missions, Joe’s Adventures opens up a slew of optional city-based quests packed with arcade action gameplay and a points-based system that allows players to move up the ranks on the online leaderboard through combos and multiplier bonuses. Executions by headshots or charged explosives rack up points, and precision-timed vehicular power slides, lofty jumps and feats of supercharged speed maintain the adrenaline-charged fun for extensive replayability. Missions :Main Article: Joe's Adventures Walkthrough Luca Gurino *Witness - Frozen Memories Antonio Balsamo file:IconoT.png *Tutorial *Going Out of Business *Limo Movin' *Smugglers' Luck file:IconoT1.png *Connection Marty file:IconoM.png *Skunk in the Trunk *Saving Marty Mike Bruski file:IconoB.png *Wheels of Evidence Giuseppe file:IconoG.png *Old Man's Perils *Charlie's Car *Bomb Under the Seat Eddie Scarpa *A Lesson in Manners *Send a Message *Gunrunning *Stolen Goods file:IconoE2.png *Supermarket *Cathouse Charlie file:IconoC.png *Can't Stop Me Now *Greaseballs' Arena *Highway Racing Rocco file:IconoR.png *Bet on That *Hit Contract *In the Shadows *Piece of Cake Game loading screens 13_ja.png|Load screen for Witness - Frozen Memories. 01 ja.png|Load screen for Connection. 02_ja.png|Load screen for Supermarket. 03_ja.png|Load screen for Cathouse. 08_ja.png|Load screen for Antonio Balsamo's missions. 05_ja.png|Load screen for Marty's missions. 09_ja.png|Load screen for Mike Bruski's missions. 10_ja.png|Load screen for Giuseppe's missions. 04_ja.png|Load screen for Eddie Scarpa's missions. 06_ja.png|Load screen for Charlie's missions. 07_ja.png|Load screen for Rocco's missions. 11_ja.png|Unused mission load screen. 12_ja.png|Unused mission load screen. Achievements/Trophies :Main Article: Mafia II Achievements and Trophies What Witness? - Finish the Witness level in "Joe's Adventures". - 10G/Bronze Arctic Grave - Push the chief witness into the ice lake in "Joe's Adventures". -20G/Bronze Dockyard Discord - Finish the Connection level in "Joe's Adventures". - 20G/Bronze Five Finger Discount - Finish the Supermarket level in "Joe's Adventures". - 30G/Bronze Mind the Goods - Finish the Cathouse level in "Joe's Adventures". - 40G/Silver Same Shirt Different Day - Finish "Joe's Adventures" on any difficulty. - 50G/Silver Hypersonic - Reach 2000 points for one velocity run in "Joe's Adventures". - 20G/Bronze Jacked Jumper - Reach 200 points for one Jump in "Joe's Adventures". - 20G/Bronze Driftin' Daddy-O - Reach 200 points for one Drift in "Joe's Adventures". - 20G/Bronze Jack of all Trades - Reach 10 different score actions in one mission in "Joe's Adventures". - 20G/Bronze New Features *New Clothing *New Vehicle - Delizia Grandeamerica *Garden of Eden (Only available in mission) *Kingston Subway Station (only available in mission) *Yacht Club (Only available in mission) *Maxwell's Supermarket (Only available in mission) *Hillwood House (Only available in mission) *Falcone Garage (Only the exterior) *Uptown Parking *The Warehouse and Storage Co. *New district: Dam, Culver Dam Tunnel. *Seasonally changing Lakefront. *New music *New Playboy magazines *New achievements/trophies *New fighting styles *New characters *Marty appears alongside Antonio Balsamo See Also *Downloadable Content in Mafia II Video Category:Mafia II Category:Mafia II DLC Category:Joe's Adventures